


Carry On Once More

by BonanzaRocks



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaRocks/pseuds/BonanzaRocks
Summary: This is my version of the finale.





	Carry On Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a script for the finale episode as I would have liked to have seen it. When I paste the script here the formatting gets kind of wonky so here is a link to the full pdf version:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HOZ7WzEUuK9_ymDan0zEYy07cvPUggkx/view?usp=sharing
> 
> I would love to hear what you think of it!

SUPERNATURAL

"Carry ON"

TEASER

SUPER TITLE:THE ROAD SO FAR

"Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas floods the viewers ears as a montage of memorable scenes lights up the screen. 

MONTAGE

\- "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." (Pilot)

\- "I think dad wants us to pick up where he left off - saving people, hunting things, the family business." (01x02)

\- An assortment of Sam and Dean slicing and shooting. Killing evil son's of bitches and raising a little hell.

\- "Family don't end in blood" (03x16) - Flash through a collection of moments featuring beloved supporting characters: Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Missouri Moseley, Jody, Lisa & Ben, Charlie, Kevin, Garth, Eileen and then... 

\- Castiel's entrance (04x01).

\- Moments of Team Free Will sharing time together, smiling, hugging, being supportive.

\- "Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family." (05x22)

SUPER TITLE: NOW


End file.
